Episode 8066 (20th February 2013)
Plot Tim starts working for Jason. He promises Faye that he'll pop in the café later so they can have their tea together. Faye's delighted whilst Anna's uneasy. Eric fawns over Eva telling her how beautiful he looks. Eva basks in the flattery. Kylie arrives for work in a foul mood, clearly worried about Gail. She snaps at Leanne and Nick has to diffuse the situation. At Fiz's suggestion, Chesney gives Katy some cash and tells her to go to Steph's 18th birthday party as she deserves a night out and he'll babysit. Katy's thrilled. Kylie loses her rag with a customer and empties his dinner into his lap. When Leanne demands that she apologise, Kylie tells Nick to stick his job and walks out. Eric and Gloria return from a shopping trip. Gloria's clearly been spoilt rotten and had the time of her life whilst Eric looks fit to drop. Kylie begs Gail to have a change of heart, pointing out that it'll be the end of their marriage if she's forced to tell David about her one-night stand, but Gail remains defiant. Kylie heads to the Rovers and despite her condition, proceeds to get drunk. Stella moans to Karl how Gloria is clearly taking Eric for a ride and just after his money. Eric overhears her comments. Steve hands Lloyd a fake tortoise in a box suggesting that Lloyd can use it to buy himself some time whilst he looks for a proper replacement. Lloyd's unimpressed. Stella tries to steer Kylie out of the pub telling her that she shouldn't be drinking whilst pregnant, but Kylie ignores her and clambers up onto a table. As Stella begs her to get down, Kylie loses her balance and falls to the floor. Eric compliments Eva on her lovely hands and plies her with wine. Eva enjoys the attention. Upon hearing about Kylie's accident, Gail and Nick rush to the hospital. Kylie admits that she's ashamed of herself and worried about the baby. Nick tries to comfort her whilst Gail remains tight-lipped. Gail leaves a message on David's phone telling him about Kylie's accident. Cast Regular cast *Gail McIntyre - Helen Worth *Kylie Platt - Paula Lane *Max Turner - Harry McDermott *Jason Grimshaw - Ryan Thomas *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Faye Windass - Ellie Leach *Owen Armstrong - Ian Puleston-Davies *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Stella Price - Michelle Collins *Gloria Price - Sue Johnston *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *Leanne Tilsley - Jane Danson *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Tina McIntyre - Michelle Keegan *Katy Armstrong - Georgia May Foote *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Lloyd Mullaney - Craig Charles *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Karl Munro - John Michie *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Sylvia Goodwin - Stephanie Cole *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Mary Taylor - Patti Clare *Simon Barlow - Alex Bain *Ryan Connor - Sol Heras *Joseph Brown - Ronny & Tommy Cheetham (Uncredited) Guest cast *Eric Babbage - Timothy West *Businessman - Steve Varnom Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public, back room, kitchen and hallway *5 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Viaduct Street *Nick's Bistro *Street Cars *Roy's Rolls *Weatherfield General - A & E department Notes *Richard Hammatt was credited as the Stunt Co-Ordinator and Tracy Caudle as Stunt Double on this episode. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Kylie's behaviour spirals out of control; Eric overhears Stella saying that Gloria is playing him for a fool; Chesney encourages Katy to go to Steph's birthday party; Anna and Owen find it hard to cope with Tim being around all the time; and Steve comes up with a plan to replace Mandy's missing tortoise. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 8,570,000 viewers (7th place). Category:2013 episodes